


Five Nights at- Deku's done with everyone's shit

by TheCryptidCat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon Related, Midoriya Izuku Has Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Break, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCryptidCat/pseuds/TheCryptidCat
Summary: Izuku decides to take a job to help his mother. This job ends up him being a night guard for a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.Izuku cant shake the feeling he probably made a mistake..Cabuto from Discord inspired the name for this AU! ^w^ (Thank you!)
Relationships: Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Five Nights at- Deku's done with everyone's shit

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-   
> Whoops? Another story..?
> 
> Don't worry this is something I wrote up while I still have the idea..  
> Hello Hero's is continued to be worked on! so no need to worry!

Izuku started out looking for a small job to help his mother out. He felt like he needed to pitch in on helping pay for things throughout the house.. He was looking online and even in newspapers. He was flipping through the newspaper, the newspaper sitting on the table in the living room, when he came across bold words that said ‘Help Wanted.’ He started to read what the job offered and what requirements of what he had to do. His eyes widened at the pay, ‘$120 a week?!” He might have yelled it out accidentally but he took a red marker and immediately circled it. He ran over to the phone and called in to apply.

It took him awhile but he finally got an interview to get the job but would not happen til awhile after school started up. He was happy with himself and his choice. But he couldn't shake off the feeling he made a mistake. 

He shrugged it off and went back to the table and grabbed the newspaper and went off to his room. He ended up tearing out the ad for the job and hanging it up on his corkboard.

His feeling that he made a mistake didn't leave him even after school started up.

\-----

His job interview was on the day after the USJ attack, so he ended up arriving to his interview with a cast on his arm, gauze, and bandages on him.

He had to explain to the employer that there was an attack on his school and he ended up getting caught in the middle of it. He waved off the employer’s “Are you sure you're alright?” He tells them that he would be fine in a day due to where he goes to school.

The job interview continues on normally, and in the end Izuku finds himself getting the job. He's happy as he follows the employer to get his uniform. It happens to be a nice purple color, he gets a hat too but keeps it in his new locker in the break room. 

He thanks his employer after they tell him he starts in a few days, and leaves with a skip in his step. 

\-----

Those few days later, and having to last though the school day, the first day of his night job was here. 

He was baking his way to the restaurant, dressed in his night guard uniform and with his keys in hand. He had instructions when he got there. All he had to do was go and get ready for his shift in the back office. 

He went inside and passed other workers getting ready to close up. He waved to them as he passed, but never got any waves back. He shrugged it off as weird and went down a hallway to the office. He reached there and saw a note for him. 

He read up the note and followed the instructions it told him. He was to start at the time he got a phone call, in which he thought it was odd but followed anyways. Izuku sat heavily in his seat and took in the room he was in. It was kinda dirty with some items scattered about. There were a few tvs in there, posters, a fan, and children drawings. There was also trash scattered about, so he took the liberty and threw the trash away in a small trash bin he had in the office.

\-----

He jumped as a phone started to ring. He turned to it and answered it, making sure it was on speaker.

"Hello? Hello, hello? Uhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.” The person started, “Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I’m... finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact, so... I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I’m here to tell you: there’s nothing to worry about. Uh, you’ll do fine! So... let’s just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?” Izuku hummed as he grabbed the tablet awaiting on the desk.

“Uh, let’s see. First, there’s an introductory greeting from the company that I’m supposed to read. Eh, it’s kind of a legal thing, you know. 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovery of damage or if death has occurred, a missing person’s report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced.' Blah, blah, blah…” Izuku’s eyes widened at the part the phone guy mentioned about death.

“Now that might seem bad, I know. But there’s really nothing to worry about” Izuku frowned at the phone, pausing from flicking through the cameras shown on the tablet. “Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing... those same stupid songs for twenty years, and I never got a bath? I’d probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and you need to show them a little respect. Right? Okay.” Izuku frowned at the bit when the phone guy mentioned the animatronics get ‘quirky.’ 

The phone guy continued on, “So just be aware: the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, they’re left with some kind of "free-roaming mode" at night. Uhh... something about their servers locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh... they used to walk around during the day too, but then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah... I-It’s amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?” Izuku’s face paled, and he set the camera down. 

“Now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uhh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won’t recognize you as a person. Th-They’ll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that’s against the rules at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, they’ll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn’t be so bad if the suits themselves weren’t filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. ...Y-Yeah, they don’t tell you these things when you sign up…” Izuku was bent over his hands over his mouth, he was trying his best to get the imagery out of his head but he kept failing to do so. 

“But hey! First day night should be a breeze; I’ll chat with you tomorrow. Uhh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, Goodnight.” And the message cut off there. 

Izuku breathed out a shaky sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He sat back up and grabbed the tablet again and flicked through the cameras. He had inside comments for some of the rooms the cameras showed.

Clicking back to the main stage camera he had to bite off a shout. The animatronics were looking at the camera and the blue bunny, which was named Bonnie, was gone. He immediately flicked though the cameras till he got to the backstage. There he saw Bonnie just standing there in the room, Izuku sighed in relief and put down the tablet. 

He sat there for a while, and occasionally checking in on Bonnie, seeing if he was still there.

It was 3am when he checked on Bonnie again. He jumped seeing he was not in the backstage area. He checked in the dining area and spotted him again. The camera screen went black with some static noises and Izuku freaked out. And when the screen turned back on, Bonnie was gone. He quietly muttered, “No no no no, where are you Bonnnnie-” He checked rooms until he returned to the backstage cam. He sighed as Bonnie was just standing there. He set down the tablet again and covered his eyes with his hands.  
He removed his hands with another sigh as he checked the cameras again. Bonnie was once again gone, “Really Bonnie? Are you just messing with me now?” He muttered quietly. 

Izuku wasn't really paying attention to his power but he had enough as of now. 

He set the tablet down onto the desk and propped his elbows on the desk, he planted his face into his hands with a sigh, wondering why he chose this job. Quite a bit passed before he checked the cameras again.

He freaked out as he could not find Bonnie, and the Chicken who was named Chica was missing from the stage. He frantically looked through the cameras soon finding Chica in the bathroom area. And for Bonnie, he was in the doorway of the left hall. He yelped as he spotted him.

He jumped up from his chair and went over to the left doorway. He clicked on the light as he peered down the hallway. A shiver ran down his spine as he spotted the large figure that was Bonnie. 

He went back over to his chair and picked up the tablet to check on Chica. He yearly yelled again as she was gone. He checked through the cameras and soon found Chica in the right hallway. His shoulders were drawn tight as he checked up on Bonnie again. He was still in the hallway thank goodness. 

He set the tablet down and closed his eyes for a second. He opened them soon again to check up on the time, it said it was 5:30. “Wow,” Izuku muttered. Time goes by fast if you're working-” He was cut off by soft thuds sounding outside the right door. His eyes widened and he got up to go to the door. He turned on the hallway light and saw the large form of Chica standing there. He yelled and slammed the door button shutting the door with a loud ‘SLAM!’

Izuku was jittery as he went back to the tablet to check the right hall corner camera. There standing and staring at the camera stood Chica. He kept his mouth closed and checked up on Bonnie. And for Bonnie it seemed he went to the storage closet in the hall he was In.

He sighed and sat back down waiting for the sweet release of 6am. 

The bell of 6am sounded faster than he thought. Under the chimes of 6am thuds were sounding from Bonnie and Chica. They were returning to their stage, so Izuku let the door open back up.

He stretched and left the office seeing the two animatronics have returned to their stage. He was slumped over as he left the building and went back to the house to get ready for school. As that started back up that day.

\-----

He came home in a daze, and got ready for school. He took a shower and dressed. His mom saw him entering the house when she was working on breakfast for the two of them. She decided to get him some money to let himself buy a coffee on the way to school.

Izuku and his mother finished up breakfast, and cleaned up. His mother tapped his shoulder and when he looked over to her, she had some money in her hand. “Here, take this and get some coffee on the way to school alright?” He gave her a smile and nodded.

Not soon after he had to go and get to school. He grabbed his bag and set off to the nearest cafe that was open early and nearby the station. 

As soon as he got his coffee and boarded the train, he was approached by one of his friends, Uraraka. She waved to him then stopped, her eyes wide, she soon said, “Deku! You look terrible! Did you not get any sleep last night?!”

He chuckled nervously, “You could say so-” And he took a sip of his coffee. 

She looked at him worriedly and sat down next to him. “Well at least go to sleep when school ends alright?” Uraraka asked. Izuku nodded and responded with a tired smile, “That's the plan!”

\-----

Besides the announcement of the sports festival, the day was quite calm. 

Well besides having some worried glances and some “Are you okay” said to him. He brushed them off and continued the day like normal. 

Every class was normal besides trying to stay awake and focusing on the teacher. The heroics class was easy, and he didn't have to do much. One of his classmates, Hitoshi, gave him a raised eyebrow when he spotted him. He shrugged in response and continued on working. 

\-----

As the day ended, Izuku quickly got his things together and quickly headed home. He waved to his friends as he left.

And as soon as he got home and removed his shoes, he collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep. He ended up being covered in a blanket from his mother and left alone whilst he slept.

Inko made dinner and put Izuku's portion away into the fridge for when he woke up. She made it easy enough for him to just heat up, eat it, and head off to his job.

Izuku had a dreamless sleep and woke up without trouble in the light of a lamp that was left on in the living room.


End file.
